


Not everything is as it seems

by lailah



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, andy lies, fake relationships, sam is in the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Sam and Andy never met when Andy was still on the force? What happens when they meet when he asks her to tell on her criminal Fiancée? </p><p>Five times they meet but Sam doesn't find out the truth until Andy is at the alter about to Marry to her criminal love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I started working on. Pretty much everything apart from the last meeting is written, so depending on how much you enjoy, regular updates!

How it all begun...

“McNally is true?” Oliver Shaw stopped his rookie mid hallway and stared her down. He could see the sadness in her eyes and hurt as well. “Why didn’t you come to me, I would have helped, I would have done something!” Oliver’s voice rose. He couldn’t help but feel responsible for her. She was his rookie, his star rookie had been for the last six months. 

“I’m sorry Oliver,” Andy’s voice was small, nothing like her normal. He still struggled to believe it himself, but then she was only a rookie. “But he’s my dad, what did people expect me to do just hand him over?” her voice shook and without thinking Oliver drew her into a hug. 

“It’s alright kid, it’s going to be alright,” Oliver rubbed her back, like he would do with one of his daughter to sooth them. “We’ll figure this out, you will not get dismissed, do you understand me!” Oliver fought back the emotion in his voice, he knew she would get dismissed, there was no doubt about it. 

Where it all led to... 

“Andy get table nine some more drinks, the new blonde just dropped them all.” Andy looked over shoulder to the new blonde waitress who had started pulling the six till midnight shift at Sassy’s. She was dumb, it was beyond an insult to the blonde women of America and the world.

Andy followed orders and got some more drinks for table nine and introduced them to Silver who would give them a free dance. “On the house boys, enjoy her she’s a real treat!” She laughed setting there drinks on the small round table in front of them. They cheered and tried grabbing hold of her before she had the chance to dance away back to the bar. 

“Getting up on that stage tonight Andy?” Derek, the bar owner asked a stomach churning grin on his face. He was rinsing out glasses and keeping an eye on the girls, it’s what he did, that and pay her wages. Andy kept her smile plastered on, this job paid the bills to her crappy apartment, she needed this job. However the only problem was the salary was crap for a waitress, if you wanted to make the big bucks, you had to get up on that stage. 

“Haven’t got a choice Rick, Terry has gone and put the rent up,” Andy answered frowning as she loaded the next round of drinks onto her tray. “Jasmine helped me pick an outfit and everything,” Andy nodded lifting her tray shaking her hips as she walked away. 

oOo

When Andy came out on stage, she was no longer Andy. She was Andrea, the classy, sexy secretary with naughty habits. It sickened her to the stomach that this was what her life had come too, but bills had to be paid. Andy couldn’t be picky about what she did, after getting booted from the force there was nothing else she wanted to do. So moving about and ending up with crappy dead end jobs was all she had left. 

Men sat around the stage crying out and shouting for her to strip. Andy removed her clothes slowly and sexily. Piece by piece she stripped. Her white see through shirt coming of first, then the stupidly short black shirt pooling at her feet. It left her in the stockings and underwear. She kept the grin on her faces, her eyes hooded and her lips pouty and painted in red. She reached behind her back and unhooked her back lace bra letting it drop to the floor. Finally shaking her brown hair out from the claw clip, so it floated around her shoulders. 

All she wore was black fishnet stockings with a garter belt and a pair of lace panties, her chest bare. She danced to the music proactively. Wrapping herself around the pole she had been practising on for the last four weeks. She wasn’t a pro like some of the girls but she was getting there. When her twenty minutes on stage were finally over, she collected the bills thrown at her and headed out back to take a shower and wash the grimy feeling off her skin. 

oOo

Andy didn’t come back out until her shift was over, when she did come out she was wearing jeans and an oversized hockey jersey. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the makeup was stripped from her skin, this whole attire worked as a barrier, none of the guys in the club came near her when she was this. She crossed the large club heading to the bar, giving a little wave to Jasmine on stage as she passed by. She sat herself down on one of the barstools and looked to Rick to get her a drink. 

“It’s on me,” a heavy Russian accent and warm body sat beside her. “Andrea is it?” he asked smiling down on her. Unlike the rest of the men here, Andy didn’t get the same slimy feeling from him, actually he looked like he didn’t belong in a place like this. The three piece suit was clearly tailored made and looked like it cost more than the whole club itselfs. 

“Yeah and you are?” she asked clutching her fingers around the neck of the cold glass beer bottle taking a long drink. She set the bottle back down on the bar and wiped at mouth with the back of her in the most unlady like manner. 

“Ryker Vasnev, the new owner of this place,” Andrea widened her eyes and looked to Rick who just shrugged and got back on with job. “Don’t worry your job is safe,” Ryker chuckled. Andrea looked back to him, she couldn’t figure it out. What was a man like him, someone with more more money than sense, doing in a place like Sassy’s. It couldn’t be anything legal. 

“So what are you going to do with it, you’ve got far too much money to need it to bring the income in,” Andrea asked leaning back in the stool. She drew one knee up, foot resting on the seat as she rested her chin upon her knee. She smirked a little at Ryker’s hoarse laugh, it was distinctive and sexy, sexy as hell. That russian accent did everything for her. 

“You’re right I don’t need it for the income, maybe I just need it for the entertainment,” he smirked biting his lip and dragging it back. Andy hid the catch in her breath with a laugh. 

“There’s plenty of that,” Andy nodded grabbing her bottle and taking another long drink. She set the cool bottle back down on the bar and cast her glance back to Ryker. He really did look incredible, he wasn’t like the usual patrons and he hadn’t treated her like a piece of meat sinc sitting beside her. Her eyes were hooded and her breathing was short and rapid. Andy did something she had never done since she starting working at Sassy’s a couple of months ago.

She slid of the stool and took the couple of steps so she was by Ryker’s side. “I’d be happy to entertain.” Andrea made a clicking noise with her tongue against the roof of her mouth and then walked off leaving Ryker sat at the bar, but only long enough for him to finish his drink.

oOo

5 and something years later...

oOo

The First Time...  
“Andy McNally?” Andy spun on her heel looking to match a face with the voice that had said her name. The coffee in her paper cup sloshing around, trickling down the side, burning her hand slightly. “Are you Officer Andy McNally?” Andy froze eyes wide, jaw locked in place. She hadn’t been called that in a long time. 

“It’s just Andy now,” she answered coolly stepping to the side to allow other customers to get their coffee. “And you are?” She slipped her free hand into her front pocket and shifted her weight onto one foot.

“Sam Swarek, Detective,” he offered his hand for her to shake, she just looked at it and then back him. What the hell was a Seattle Detective doing searching her out. Though what got to her was how familiar this detective looked, she couldn’t place the face but it was familiar. 

“What do you want Detective Swarek?” 

“Please just Sam, I wanted to speak with you about your fiancee,” he pointed to the table beside them and motioned for her to sit. Andy raised her eyebrow, what did this cop want with Ryker. Now she was beyond curious so she took the seat opposite him setting her paper cup down on the table top. “I would prefer to do this is a more private location but this needs to happen before you marry Mr Vasnev,” Sam started shuffling papers on the table top. “This could be hard to hear, but your future husband is involved with criminal activity, and I need your help.” 

Andy could tell he was trying to be sympathetic about it, but it was highly amusing. She had been approached before a couple of years ago to rat out on Ryker. At that time he was only her boyfriend, but still did they really think a couple years difference and a ring on her finger would make any difference? She knew he was involved in criminal activity, hell who do they think was helping him out? Andy couldn’t help but let the smile curl her lips. She took a moment to form her words. 

“No I will not talk to you about Mr Vasnev and his business, or our business should I say.” she took a breath. “If you had a ny proof you wouldn’t be coming to me, so stay away from us and him otherwise I will report you for harassment.” Andy said firmly rising from her seat. “Good day Detective,” Andy grabbed her coffee and headed for the exit. 

“You’re a cop, you should be helping me out!” he half shouted standing up.

“Ex, I was kicked from the force remember?” she said bitterly opening and slamming the door behind her. Andy stepped around the corner and leant against the brick wall throwing her coffee into a trash can. She took a dozen shallow breaths and pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, dialling the secure line. 

“Who the fucking hell is Sam Swarek?”


	2. Parties & Dances

The Second Time...

The midnight blue silk clung to her soft creamy skin. The stiff bustier of the dress pushing her chest up and out. The long brown locks of her hair fell in curls over her shoulders and down her back. Her feet were encased in black lace wrapped stilettos, exposed by the thigh high slit in the dress. In her life she never felt more like a doll, ready for some little girl to dress up and play with.

She knew she drew looks, her beauty was unrivalled in this room. Every man and the occasional woman was looking at her. But she wasn’t here to see any of them; she was here for the man currently walking towards her.

“Andrea, you look stunning,” his murmured pressing his cool lips to skin before her ear as he breathed the words. His thick russian accent caused shivers ran down her spine. His large hand clasped at her waist drawing her closer.

“Only for you Ryker,” she answered back pressing her lips to his and kissing him hard. Putting everything she had into it. She curled her body into his as he lead her through the party, making sure every person knew she was his. Andrea wasn’t really bothered by it, at least it meant no one would attempt to get near her and try something.

Andrea was led to the bar, where a glass of the finest champagne was placed in front of her before she could even breathe a word. Her finely manicured nails wrapped around the glass and she brought it to her painted lips taking a longer than drink than she really should. It did nothing to quench her thirst. Ryker was beside her, but only for moment. He said something about business and needing to talk, which meant she would have to wait here.

Andrea nodded and lifted herself up onto the stool, crossing her legs exposing even more of her flash. The foot bar of her stool between the heel and sole of her shoe. She leant back in her chair and cast a glance around the party. There were so many elegant looking women and dapper men dancing and chatting around her. But she was not allowed to speak with anyone of them, only Ryker and Jonathan. They were the only people she was allowed to ‘mingle’ with.

“He’s a fool if he thinks those hotshots are more interesting than you,” Andrea looked to where another man in another finely tailored suit came up to her. He held a tumbler of what looked like whiskey in one hand and his other was stuffed into his pocket.

It was him, the detective that wanted her to talk about Ryker. She thought she was rid of him, it had been a couple of months and there had been no word from him. She shook her curls out of her face and looked to her glass.

“Please move on Sir, I am not interested,” Andrea murmured harshly looking back up at him briefly, hoping he would see the pleading in her eyes. She didn’t need the hassle that came with a Detective trying to make a name for himself.

“I think I’m good, anyway your boyfriend isn’t paying attention,” he answered seating himself on the stool beside her. Andrea sighed, she had hoped that he would just move on.

“He’s always paying attention where I am concern, now if you’ll excuse me I am needed by my Fiance,” Andrea said firmly moving to her feet and taking her glass with her as she went back to Ryker.

oOo

Andrea stood at his side all night, talking with officials and big shots with wads of money their pockets. All of them wanted to talk to her, all of them wanted to get close enough to try and look down her dress. It was stomach churning really, they were nearly all married and a majority of them had kids, but when did that ever stop them. 

But Andrea couldn’t stop thinking about him, Sam that was. He was right at the front of her head. This big beautiful eyes, and that head of what she’d bet was silky black hair. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through it and then wrap her manicured nails around his neck. She had a sweet gig, she a wealthy and sexy guy and it paided better than being a cop. 

“I’m going to get some air baby,” Andrea touched her hand to Ryker’s arm and waited for him to acknowledge her.

“Take John with you,” Ryker answered automatically. That was his answer to everything she wanted to do. Andrea sighed and turned to walk away. “I’m sorry baby,” Ryker grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “I’m nearly done and then we can get out here, okay?” Andrea nodded and smiled weakly. Ryker kissed and then released her to go off where she wanted to.

Andrea hated these parties, in her opinion they were pointless because all they would do is drink and talk business, but no real business was ever actually done. She crossed the room weaving in out of business makers heading for the open balcony which seemed quiet enough.

She stepped outside, the cool air hitting her instantly making the hair on her skin stand on end. She rested her forearms on the metal banister and looked out over the city of Seattle.

“Pretty darn breath taking.” It was that voice, it was that damned Detective. The one who wouldn’t leave her back at the bar, she had seen him moving around the party. He never really spoke to anyone, watched her alone and with Ryker.

“Seattle is a beautiful city,” Andrea answered absently not looking back at him. She breathed deeply taking in the smog ladened air.

“I wasn’t talking about the city,” he answered. Andrea fought the smile, it was a cheesy overused line, but none the less made her feel noticed. He came up beside her, back leant against the railing she was leaning on. “You look lonely,” he commented absently folding his arms across his chest.

Andrea frowned, if he was trying to play the card of an expensive high roller you don’t fold your arms, it creased the suit and shirt below. Then there were his observations. He wasn’t wrong, but it was no his place to comment. Andrea rose to her full height, or the extended height her heels gave her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at him, her icy glare and set jaw hopefully showing her anger. The lights of the city twinkled behind him, making it seem like the almost perfect, if not romantic back drop.

“That is not your place to say Mr Swarek”

“Shaw. Sam Shaw,” he answered quickly looking around to see if anyone had heard her, he was an arrogant ass and Andrea already despised him, what made it worse was that it seemed he was now either officially undercover or he was flying solo. 

Andy had every mind to call him out on who he was and tell every damned person in here. But she couldn’t, it would get him killed and even though she had broke away from the force she couldn’t have the death of a cop on her conscious. 

“Well Mr Shaw, what I do or how I feel are my own, now I ask that you leave me alone,” Andrea said firmly, her hands clasped at her front. she stood less than a step from him. Her body shook with her anger, this man obviously had some sort of death wish.

“Or what?” Sam egged on turning his smug look to her, they moved his gaze up and down her body. Then the smile grew, like he was pleased to get her so worked up.

Andrea moved quicker than he could keep up, the training the force and Ryker had paid for being put into practice. From a holster on the inside of her thigh she pulled a three inch blade. She pressed the sharp edge of that blade against Mr Shaw’s throat.

“Or I save Mr O’Donnell the task of killing you,” Andrea hissed her mouth a breaths width away from his ear. “Not only are you risking your own life, you’re risking mine. I like my throat intact, so stay the fuck away!”

“Everything okay Miss McNally?” John O’Donnell, her ever present shadow, appeared behind her, not fazed by the sight he saw.

“Everything is fine John, Mr Shaw was just leaving us,” she answered icily stepping back, slipping the knife away and smoothing her dress back into place. Andrea watched as John stepped forward and clasped the upper arm of Sam, effectively pulling him from the balcony.

Andrea released a shaky breath and clenched her fist biting back the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ryker was jealous, too jealous for her to even speak to another man while he was not present. She looked over her shoulder and saw him through the open glass door chatting away and laughing at what she thought was a joke.

“Can I get you anything Miss McNally?” John had reappeared, alone. He stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind hir back a concerned look creasing his features.

“A glass of bourbon would be great John,” Andrea answered nodding gently, she needed a stiff drink to settle her nerves.

oOo

Andrea moved back into the party, her nerves had settled and she could put a smile back on her face. She moved through the guests smiling and laughing like any good arm candy should. When she reached Ryker she slipped her through his and placed a swift kiss to his cheek, blushing when some of the men made comment. 

“Hey Baby,” Ryker grinned, those type of grins were heart stopping. Even after knowing him for five and half years they still made her knees weak and her head swim. “Everything okay, you look a little flushed?”

“Everything is perfect,” Andrea grinned resting her against his arm, Ryker took her word and carried on with his conversation. Even though these events could be tedious, Andrea didn’t mind moments like this, where she could just forget about it all and hold Ryker. 

“I apologise for interrupting, but I was wondering if you mind if I asked your stunning Fiance to dance?” Andrea’s head shot up and jaw clenched when she realised it was him, Sam Shaw the sarcastic Detective suit imposter. 

“And you are?” Ryker asked hesitantly head tipping to the side. Andrea knew that head tilt, it meant he didn’t like who was talking too. Andrea couldn’t help but be silently happy.

“Sam Shaw,” Sam answered pushing his hand into Rykers and shaking it firmly. “I’m in the transport industry, actually I was hoping to talk business with you maybe at some point, but now I would really like your permission to dance with Miss McNally.” Andrea’s jaw dropped she couldn’t believe his audacity. What didn’t she have a voice? Wasn’t she allowed to choose who she danced with. 

“Please be my guest,” Ryker handed Andrea over to Sam. Apparently not, she thought glumly to herself. 

Andrea knew she had to dance with Sam. If she didn’t, it would show Ryker up and that was the last thing she wanted do. Sam led her to the dance floor and he pulled her into his arms, leaving just the right amount of distance between them.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone?” Andrea hissed quietly, she clutched his shoulder a little tighter in her frustration. She heard the low throaty laugh of Sam, and his insides flipped giddily when his on her waist tightened and spun her around. 

“I’ve never been very good at following orders,” Sam answered pulling her back to him this time reducing the distance between them. Andrea could feel the heat of his body, she could taste his musky all man scent in her mouth, it was surrounding her. 

“I was serious Sam, not listening to me will get you killed and then I’ll be dumped in the same ditch just for knowing you,” Andrea said her voice quiet and pleading. Ryker scared her, he really did. But she loved him and that out weighed the fear. 

“I can look after myself trust me,” Sam snapped back. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you anyway, though I don’t see why you just don’t leave him we can put you in witness protection,” he questioned spinning her out and them back in. This time Andrea was pressed against him, her body wrapped around his, his black suit and her blue dress blending together. 

“I love him,” Andrea answered firmly though her voice shook a little. “I also don’t want to spend the rest of my life being someone I’m not and having to jump city to city when someone gets too close, so please just leave.” 

“Andrea!” The firm snap and clarity of his brought her back to her senses. She jumped away from stared guilty at the floor. “Time to go, I will have someone call you Mr Shaw,” Ryker said sharply pulling Andrea to his side and then leading her out of the room.

Andrea looked back over her shoulder as she was led from the party, Sam was still stood there watching her, a confused and angry look on his face. She liked to think that look was for her, but doubted it as soon as the thought came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome, I love hearing from you they make me smile xDD


	3. Days at Home

The Third Time...

The multi million dollar mansion had become her home for the last five years. She knew every inch of it like the back of her hand, but it didn’t stop her exploring. Only in a pair of ratty denim ripped shorts and football jersey of Ryker’s she was sure some major NFL player had once worn. His disregard for money or possession was shocking. She pushed the door open to the home officer and padded in feet bare against the plush carpet.

Lowering herself into large leather chair she started look around, she moved papers and opened draws trying to get a look at what Ryker’s latest business was. She had been begging him for years now to go legit, but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

The draw locked at the bottom was the one she needed to get into, but she knew she didn’t have enough time to pick it or have the gear with her to do so. For now she took what she could get hands on, using her phone she snapped images of everything she could. She could look at them later.

Thankfully she heard them before the door to the officer was opened. By the time she saw the faces, she was leant back in the chair with her feet up on the desk.

“Andrea what are you doing in here?” Ryker’s voice was cool and his eyes were narrowed, always the skeptic. Andrea grinned and waggled her eyebrows shifting in the chair suggestively.

“Waiting for you,” Andrea breathed lifting her arms and holding the back of the chair above her head. She watched him changed, the hostile look in his eyes, changed to that of desire.

Ryker crossed the room with a slow grin curling his lips. Andrea hoisted herself up on the desk and spread her legs so Ryker could fit between them. He stepped between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Andrea draped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his collar length black hair. 

Ryker’s hands moved under her jersey and up her back dragging the shirt with him. His big blue eyes were glued to her brown ones, never moving. Her top was pulled over her head, her ponytail bouncing in it’s wake. She sat in her shorts and a black lacy bra.

“My god you’re a fine sight,” Ryker breathed his voice needy. His mouth moved over her skin, down her back and over the top of her breasts. He had just reached round to undo the her bra, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Mr Vasnev, your twelve o’clock is here,” it was Ryker’s assistant, the bubbly blonde who couldn’t keep her hands to herself. It drove Andrea nuts. 

“I’ll be there in a moment Charlotte,” Ryker stepped away from Andrea, the cold instantly hitting her body, she knew she was pouting. “Don’t pout princess, business to do and then I’m all yours,” he winked handing her her top back. Andrea pulled it over her head and hopped off the desk. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Ryker answered pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Wait here?” Andrea nodded confused. Did he want her to stay for the meeting?

Ryker left the room, leaving Andrea stood there. She cast her glance around the room seeing there was anything else that would help her figure out what Ryker was doing. Though moments later he was back and his guest in tow.

Andrea’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she saw who Ryker was dealing with, it was the same arrogant ass from the party last week, that Detective. He really wasn’t giving up and he was attempting to catch Ryker in the act. Andrea knew Ryker was more careful than that and it would take years for Sam to get in deep, the last time an officer tried that Andrea took them out; plain and simple. She stood up straight, taking a couple steps back.

“Andrea do you remember Mr Shaw?” Ryker asked offering his hand to pull her to him. Andrea took it but she couldn’t keep her eyes of Sam. His smug smile and easy stance irking her more than she would to admit. She pulled on Ryker’s hand and drew him close, kissing him hard and furious. It may have only been to prove a point, but she was in that sort of mood.

She stood back and saw the confused but amused glint in Ryker’s eyes. “Later,” Andrea breathed a little breathless from the kiss. She let go his hand and walked towards the door.

“Nice to see you again Ms McNally,” Sam smirked nodding his head towards her. She didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer, just another icy glare. Andrea left the door, the door shut behind her courtesy of John.

Andrea folded her arms across her chest and stood in the middle hallway unsure what to do now. It was alright being engaged to a businessman, only he was never really around.

Though her main concern was, what was Detective Sam Swarek doing with Ryker and what kind of business was he trying to lure Ryker into. Ryker had his own transport business, so he didn’t need another unless he was doing something shady.

oOo

Andrea was sunning herself on one of the loungers by the pool when she heard the voices coming down the path way. Sliding her shades down her nose she tried to get a look. It was Sam and John. Jumping up from lounger she jogged across the patio towards them.

“John give us a minute please,” Andrea looked to the bodyguard his look hard, she knew he was telling this would not be a good idea. “It’s fine, don’t worry I’ll walk Mr Shaw to the gate.” John was still hesitant when he stepped backwards. He only moved back to the steps and stood their, hands behind his back.

“Follow me Mr Shaw,” Andrea waved her arm in the direction of the back gate. They moved together and Andrea used the time wisely. “What the hell are you doing here Swarek?”

“Doing business, like your boyfriend said. By the way, that little show was very entertaining,” Sam said grinning, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. “You look incredible as well.” Andrea watched as he took his time looking her over. She had changed from the shorts and Jersey into a little red bikini which barely covered anything. “Not that you didn’t look good in what you were wearing before, however personally I would prefer you in a hockey jersey.”

Heat rushed to Andrea’s cheeks and butterflies flapped their dainty wings in her stomach. How could one man have such an infuriating effect on her.

“You weren’t doing business last night, what interest do you have now?” Andrea asked her voice thick and her breaths short. Sam slipped his hands into his pockets, taking on that easy stance again.

“Hmm, lets say I’d like to get to know what he has to offer.” The way his eyes wandered again and the predatory look on his face told Andrea he wasn’t talking about business.

“I’m not interested Detective, and bedding me will not get me to talk,” she hissed. “I like my life very much and you’ll do wise to heed my warning and say away!” Andrea ground her jaw and turned on her heel heading back to the pool. She stopped after a moment. “Oh and Oliver would not be impressed you’re using his name.”

When Andrea got back to the pool John was no where in sight, but Ryker was. “Ryker,” Andrea smiled trying to put enthusiasm into her voice. 

“How do you know him?” Andrea noticed how calm and cool his voice was, it was when he was like this that he was at his most scariest. 

“I met him at the party last night, the Anderson one?” Andrea answered nonchalantly hoping he would just accept it and leave it at that. It was the truth, but there was more to it. 

“Is that it? Because you look incredibly cosy together? Sure you’re not fucking him on the side or maybe you know him from your cop days? Working together setting me up?” His voice rose a couple of tones and he turned on his heel storming towards her. Andrea flinched back, hands coming up as if to defend herself. 

“There’s nothing Ryker, please, please believe me,” Andrea pleaded. “Ask John, he’ll tell you I warned him at the party!” Andrea reached out to rest her against him, but he pulled away pushing her back enough it created distance which he then closed again. 

Ryker wrapped his fingers around Andrea’s throat lifting her from the ground. With his other hand, he waved his finger in front of her face. 

“You are mine! Do you fucking understand that!” Ryker growled in her face squeezing tighter. Andrea used her hands to try and pry his fingers away, she couldn’t breath. “You may have been a cheap slut when I found you, but you are not that now, you are mine and if you so much as look at another man I will rip those pretty little eyes from your head, do you understand?!” 

Andrea tried nodding, but her head barely moved under his grip. She pleaded with her eyes, hoping he would understand how sorry she was, how much she loved him and that this was all just one big mistake. He seemed to get the picture as he gripped loosened some. Andrea sucked in deep breaths until her lungs were full again. 

“Good, now get out of my sight,” he spat, but before he could just let her go, he had to leave her with a mark to remember him by. His other hand slammed into her face, hitting her right across the right side. She felt her slip split and possible her eyebrow too. His blow knocked the wind out of her and made stars dance in her eyes. She was dropped to the floor and she heard him walk away. 

Andrea stayed where she was, curled in a ball silently crying into the stone floor. She had to remember it would be all worth it in the end.


End file.
